HOW TO FIND OUT IF YOUR ADDICTED TO SWAC
by MyDeadLittleRose
Summary: Are you feeling faint when you see chad dylan coopers face? Are you experiencing caring? Are you addicted to sonny with a chance? FInd out! and read! READ AND REVIEW! if you don't you won't see chad dylan coopers face ever....
1. Chapter 1: Plague

HOW DO YOU FIND OUT IF YOU ARE ADDICTED TO SONNY WITH A CHANCE?

Are you having extreme difficulty with reality and think your on the show?

Answer: yeah, your point?

Did you make up your own little 'lala land'?

Answer: uh.. yes?

Are you in love with Chad Dylan Cooper/ Sonny Munroe?

Answer: uh (hides framed photographs) no….. **TELL THE TRUTH! ( shines flashlight on them) **ok yes!

This is an important question….

On July 21 on a Monday… _it wasn't Monday! It was Tuesday!_....did you or did you not murder the crime suspect? _What does this have to do with sonny with a chance?_ It doesn't I just wanted to make you nervous, anyway on to the question

Did you or did you not take a train to tawni town?

(GASP!) I did not! (hides receipt) _then whats this?_ (holds up a banana) oh sorry that's my lunch. _Smooth. _Whats this? (holds up recipit) _ok! I confess! I am obsessed with SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!_

_NOW WILL YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE A DATE WITH MY OWN CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GOD!_

How do I do it?


	2. a Late christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sonny with a chance

Sorry I haven't updated this crazy story, thing. And this time its not gonna be in caps

Enjoy and review!

A/N This isn't like the others it mostly going to be in a song. This is a late Christmas gift to all of you fanfic people!

"So Carter (old user of fanfic account) What do you want for Christmas?" "My FanFic account but NOO you had to go on and take it!" " Ok….what else?" "My dignity"

"Let's cheer up the holidays by singing a carol!"

On the first day of Christmas, yellowminiipod gave to me

A swac DvD

On the second day of Christmas yellowminiipod gave to me, two engraved blankets of swac, and a SWAC DVD!

On the third day of Christmas, yellowminiipod gave to me, three chad Dylan cooper dolls, two engraved swac blankets, and a blu-ray dvd!

On the fourth day of Christmas yellowminiipod gave to me! FOUR used magazines!! (of swac!) three chad Dylan cooper dolls, two engraved blankets, and a blu-ray dvd!

On the fifth day of Christmas yellowminiiipod gave to me, five packets of Grady hot chocolate, four swac magazines, two engraved blankets, and a bluray DVD!

Later that day……

On…..the…..twelfth…day..of ..christmas….yellowminiipod gave to me…….twelve tawni town tickets….(gasp)…eleven t-shirts of swac…..ten pairs of zora socks, nine bottles of girldozer, 8…..I can't breathe…….7 pairs of something…….unrelsed scripts of swac, oh god you know the rest…….


	3. Author's Note: Yeah I know you hate it

Author's Note:

"Yeah I know, I hate this too, but you know what? I'm going to make it enjoyable for you guys, since you blessed me with reviews!"

"So I'm guess I should start out by saying; I have writers block for "How to find out if your addicted to SWAC" Seriously, like I have no ideas!"

"Maybe you should give the computer to me so I can create one for you?" says former user of YellowMiniIpod. "Oh lettme think….NO!"

" Well! At least I never had WRITERS BLOCK!" "Ohhhh, you've gone, TOO far!"

Yellowminiipod chick fight!

So yes PLEASE send in your ideas for this story cause I ran out. OH! And make sure you PM it so no one steals your fabulous ideas, or reads them. Nobody likes spoilers! Unless its for this show, or story then…..ok you get the idea pm it.

And yes, if you are a fan of my other two stories I WILL be continuing that as well!

See you next chapter, which is going to be a FAN chapter. Good Luck!

Kayleigh01


	4. Chapter 2: The Flu

**CHAPTER 2 OF DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE SWAC FLU?**

**MWAHAHAHA~! I YELLOWMINIIPOD DEDICATES THIS AWESOME CHAPTER TO TRINITY FLOWER OF MEMORIES! BECAUSE THAT PERSON (OR ALIEN) HAS TOLD ME SOME AWESOME IDEAS! (BUT YOU SHOULD OF PUT IT IN PRIVATE MESSAGING LOL.) ANYWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER…..if you dare… MWHAHAHAHAHA!!**

_This young lady has a small problem. She can't move her legs or her bottom. She comes to the amazing 'YellowMiniIpod' to take a few tests to see if she can move her bod.( BODY) _

_Ok to test to see if you have some difficulties lets answer a few questions…hehehe…_

**QUESTION 1!! WHEN YOU SAY GOOD NIGHT TO YOUR 16 LITTLE KITTY CAT'S HOW DO YOU SAY IT?**

UM GOOD NIGHT?. **LIAR!** OK LAST NIGHT I SAID 'gradynight'…**WHAT'S THAT? SPEAK UP SO THE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU! **I SAID GRADYNIGHT!!! **GOOD GIRL.**

**QUESTION 2!!! DO YOU RANDOMLY AND INEXCEDINGLY QUOTE THOSE BRILLIANT LINES FROM THE SHOW? **WELL I WOULDN'T SAY BRILLIANT…** (GASP!) YOU HAVE VILOLATED THE GREAT CODE OF SWAC! LEAVE MY PRESSANCE! **I WAS JUST KIDDING HEHE…**OH SO YOU THINK THIS IS ALL JUST A LITTLE GAME DON'T YOU? THAT GRADY WILL NEVER BE A MEAL OR NO MEAL HOST? THAT NICO WILL NEVER GET THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS? THAT TAWNI TOWN DOESN'T EXIST? THAT ZORA WILL NEVER GET THAT NEW VENT PASSAGEWAY LEADING TO THE MACKENZIE FALLS TERRITORY?THAT, DARE I SAY IT BUT, THAT CHAD AND SONNY WILL ****NEVER EVER**** BE TOGETHA? HMMMM?? **OKOK! I'M SORRY! YES I DO.

**QUESTION 3! DO YOU DREAM OF CHANNY EVERYDAY AND HOUR UP TO THE MINUTUE YOU BLOW CHUNKS?** WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! WHO WOULD WANT THAT JERK-FACE TO END UP WITH WITTLE SONNY MUNWOE? HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER! SHE'S BETTER THAN HIM!**.................**

HELLO**………………..**HELLLOOO? **(TURNS INTO A FIREY RED DRAGON) YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE GREAT CODE OF SONNY WITH A CHANCE! EVEN THE GREATEST PROMISE OF ALL!! CHANNY ****WILL**** EXIST! EVEN IF WE HAVE BLOOD ON OUR HANDS AND SWEAT ACROSS OUR HEADS! IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN UNIVERSE YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE GREAT CODE!!!! Just ask TrinityFlower of memories! SEND HER TO THE SWAC DUNGEON! **_WE DON'T HAVE A DUNGEON. _** THEN WHATS THAT THING DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS ROOM?**_ THAT'S THE BASMENT. _**NUH-UH! THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THERE IS A FIREY RED DRAGON IN THE MIRROR WHENEVER I GO DOWN THERE?**_YOU GO DOWN THERE TO COOL YOURSELF DOWN AFTER SOMEONE BREAKS 'THE CODE' _**WHICH REMINDS ME….(GOES DOWNSTAIRS)**_ UM MISS I APOLIGIZE SHE GET FRUSTRATED AFTER A WHILE. _THAT'S OK I LEARNED THAT I WASN'T ADDICTED I JUST WANTED AN AUTOGRAPH! _WHAT DID I DO TO GET THIS JOB?_

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME! DON'T DO IT IN REVIEW THEN PEOPLE MIGHT LEARN THE TRUE SECRETS! Shhh!

Sorry ItS In CAPS MY compuTER is MESsed uP sorry :)


End file.
